


Protecting her

by soul_wanderer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 04x18//Heart of Gold - after finding out about Gold's plans Regina finds herself at Emma's doorstep, determined to protect her and looking for comfort all the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting her

**Author's Note:**

> Since so many of you asked for it I decided to take matters into my own hands and write this drabble.  
> All mistakes are mine and feedback is more than welcome!

It wasn’t safe for her to go to Emma’s place but she had to warn her and a part of her just needed to know she was okay, even though she would never admit that in front of anyone.

Standing in front of Emma’s door mere minutes after her resolution she briefly hesitated before knocking anyway.  
At first Emma was surprised about her visitor and ready to tell Regina she wasn’t supposed to be there but the look on her face stopped her dead in her tracks. 

“Emma” A certain urge was evident in her voice and her eyes were giving away her concerns.  
“Come in.” Quickly ushering her into the apartment she locked the door behind them before following Regina into the living room area.

“What’s going on Regina? Why are you here? Didn’t we discuss-“ She was cut off when Regina’s face fell, once again.  
“They’re after you Emma.” It was all she needed to say for her to understand and for the longest moment silence fell over the room as Emma processed her words.

“We have to do something.” There was new determination in her voice and she was already grabbing her coat when Regina held her back, grabbing her by her arm.  
“Emma” A flash of irritation flickered in Emma’s eyes and Regina had to keep herself from snapping at the blonde, knowing how impulsive she was.

“What do you want to do? Walk into their hide-out and confront them? This is not going to work and you know it.” Regina tried to reason and was glad when Emma relaxed in front of her.  
“You are probably right.” Emma quietly replied and her shoulders slumped in defeat, her eyes intently scanning the floor.  
“Let’s just figure something out first, okay?” Regina’s voice softened considerably and a glance at the clock told her that it would have to wait until the next morning considering the late hour.

“But before we come up with a plan we should get some sleep. And don’t try to argue with me on that.” Emma was about to roll her eyes at Regina’s statement but thought better of it and nodded instead before heading towards the bedroom, well knowing Regina would follow straight behind.

It was nothing they really talked about, Emma certainly knew better than bringing it up, but it was like a silent agreement between them, acknowledging that they needed each other especially when things got rough.  
After changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top Emma crawled into bed and waited for Regina who was still getting changed in the bathroom.

Once Regina had joined her under the covers and the lights were turned off they lay in silence for a while before Emma turned onto her side, facing Regina.  
For a moment it seemed like she wanted to say something but no words came out and she intently scanned Regina’s features instead, deeply lost in thought.

Sensing Emma’s inner turmoil Regina tentatively reached for Emma’s hand and interlaced their fingers, gently squeezing them.  
“I’m not going to let them hurt you.” The words came out in barely above a whisper and Emma could hear the underlying emotions in them as her breath got caught in her throat.

She didn’t say anything after that either, simply shuffled closer and into Regina’s waiting arms, a rare moment of vulnerability as she found comfort in her embrace and the steady beating of her heart.

It was still hard for her to grasp just how much Regina cared for her, especially after all the hardships they had been through, but being with her felt so right that she soon let go of those thoughts and wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist to pull her impossibly closer.

At first Regina stiffened under the unexpected touch but relaxed again after reassuring herself that it was only Emma and that she could trust her.   
She too couldn’t quite understand how and when she had started caring so much about Emma, the woman she once seemed to hate with every fibre of her being, but she had changed her for the better and showed her that she was worth loving and for that she would be forever grateful.

Letting out a small sigh the tension of the day finally began to leave her body and she focused on Emma’s breath that was slowly evening out as she softly ran her fingers up and down her back.  
That’s how she eventually fell asleep as well, knowing whatever the new day was going to bring they would be in this together.


End file.
